Une rencontre particulière
by Prisslove
Summary: Une rencontre pas comme les autres. Bella n'imagine pas que le flic qu'elle a insulté est le meilleur ami de son frère. Là tout va changer.
1. Chapter 1: Connard

Une rencontre Particulière.

**I/ Connard de flic.**

Je roulais assez vite, mais si je faisait ça c'est que j'avais une bonne raison, je venais de passez la semaine la plus longue de toute mon existence avec ma meilleur amie que certes j'aimais énormément mais qui était fatigante à la fin. Donc je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible pour pouvoir me reposer et appeler mon père pour lui dire que tout va bien. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de rouler à cette vitesse mais bon c'était les parents d'Alice ma meilleur amie qui me l'avait offerte. Une lamborghini reventon ( ) oui parce que j'avais oublier de vous dire que les parents de Alice, Carlisle et Esmée Brandon étaient riches car Carlisle était un célèbre médecin & Esmée une décoratrice en or. Enfin revenons en au faite que je roule à plus de 90 km/h alors que la limite est 70. Enfin ce qui devait arriver est arriver, une voiture derrière moi mis ces gyrophares donc je m'arrêtes sur le bord et commence à ronchonner car je ne me suis jamais pris d'amende et que Charlie va piquer une crise quand il va l'apprendre en tant que Chef de la police je ne devrais pas rouler à cette vitesse. Donc j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour voir ce connard de flic qui m'arrêtait. Mais contre toute attente ce connard de flic est une bombe sexuel.  
- Hum Hum  
- Oh, excuser moi, je suis désolé je sais je roulais trop vite... Avant que je puisse continuez, il dit  
- Cessez de vous excuser et donnez moi vos papiers.  
Je lui tends Il les regarde attentivement et ajoute :  
- Isabella Swan? Tiens Tiens avec un sourire au coin.  
Et là il sort une contravention de sa poche.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas, je, moi, mon père va me tuer.  
- Si si, je peux je vous le prouve? Et il me tend mes papiers et une amende de 55 dollars.  
Je pris l'amabilité d'ajouter.  
- Pauvre con va. Et je partis.  
Mais je regarde une dernière fois ce flic qui venait de me mettre cette amende. Il est con peut être mais vachement beau.  
J'arrive enfin chez moi. Je rentre et là mon frère me saute dessus. Il me dit  
- Oh, Bella tu m'a tellement manqué.  
- Emmett Cullen, qu'est ce que tu as à demander à ta sœur? Répondis je.  
- Je veux inviter mon meilleur ami mais papa a dit seulement si tu es d'accord.  
- C'est juste ça? Pas de problème, je pourrais enfin le rencontrai, j'invite Alice au passage.  
- Alice ou cette petite pleines d'énergie?  
- Arrête. Dis je exaspérer  
Je suis entrain de cherchez mon père à son travail quand je vois cette enfoiré de flic, je me gare et sors devant lui pour qu'il me voit bien. Je le vois bien me reluquer de haut en bas en même temps j'étais habillé en tenus de soirée juste pour venir chercher mon père au commissariat (/media-image-298553-article-ajust_ )  
- Un problème, je roule pas trop vite là? Dis je.

Il me regarde et se met à sourire.  
Enfin, mon père sort. Je le vois serrer la main de ce petit con sans être vulgaire et il me regarde et me fait en grand sourire en me disant:  
- Tu es magnifique Bella.  
- Tu es bien aussi Charlie (.in/files/images/Billy_ )  
Il me remercia et nous partons enfin à la maison, découvrir le meilleur ami de mon frère enfin surtout moi parce que tout le monde le connait sauf moi bien sur.


	2. Chapter 2: Innatendu

**II/ Inattendu ****  
**  
J'attends avec impatience l'arrivée du meilleur ami de mon frère j'espère que je m'entendrai bien avec lui. Tout un coup, j'entends un hurlement venant de la chambre de mon frère puis je le vois rigolant au téléphone. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Mon frère a une telle importance dans ma vie, malgré que se soit pas mon vrai frère, oui mon père a adopté Emmett d'où son nom de famille différent du mien. Mais je le considère comme mon vrai frère et je l'aime plus qu'il ne le croit.  
- C'était qui au tel pour que tu hurle de rire comme ça? Lui demandai-je  
- C'était Rosalie. Elle m'a raconté une petite anecdote sur sa sœur. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
En effet, Rosalie est une fille qui plait beaucoup à mon frère, c'est la sœur d'Alice pourtant je trouve qu'elles n'ont aucune ressemblance.  
- Bon, il arrive dans combien de temps ton meilleur ami? Lui demandai-je  
- Dans 5 minutes environ.  
Ah, tiens la sonnette de la maison, il est enfin arrivé.  
Je vois mon père ouvrir la porte et là: c'est pas possible.  
- Emmett me dis pas que ce mec là, ce gros con est ton meilleur ami? Lui dis-je  
- Bah si. Pourquoi tu le traître de con j'ai pas tout suivi je crois.  
- Bonjour Emmett, monsieur Swan, elle me traite de gros con, parce que je lui est mis une petite amende ce matin car elle roulait trop vite. Répondit-il tout calmement.  
Non mais hallucine, il va pas sans sortir avec ça.  
-55 dollars pour une petite amende?  
- Enfin bref Bella, Edward n'est pas là en tant que flic mais en tant qu'ami donc on passe à autre chose. Dis Emmett.  
- OK.  
- On va au restaurant? Dis mon père  
- Oui et Alice nous rejoint directement là bas. Dis-je  
Enfin, nous nous mettons en route, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette imbécile soit le meilleur ami de mon frère, je le pensai plus intelligent pour choisir ces amis, enfin c'est son choix.  
Finalement on se gare devant le restaurant et là:  
- Y'a Rosalie, y'a Rosalie. Cris Emmett fou de joie  
Puis Edward rajoute: Oh, et il y a un petit lutin tout mignon à coté. En rigolant. Mais je prend pas du tout ça sur le ton de l'amusement et je réagis au car de tour.  
- Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là. Quel con. Dis-je exaspérer.  
Je sais je me répète mais bon voilà quoi.  
- Sa fait déjà 3 fois. Dis Edward  
- De quoi?  
- Que tu me traite de con, je veux bien une fois, deux fois mais là ça va quoi.  
- Désolé mais si tu critiquai pas ma meilleur amie peut être je ne t'insulterais pas. Annonçais-je.  
- Mais ta meilleur amie, Alice si je ne m'abuse, je l'a connais très bien je dis ça pour rire.  
Quoi, il connait Alice? Mais c'est pas possible, tout le monde le connait ou quoi.  
- Comment connait tu Alice?  
- On était dans la même classe au collège mais après j'ai du aller dans un lycée privé. Mais là à la rentrée je reviens au lycée de Forks avec tout mes amis.  
Mais je ne comprend plus rien là. S'il est au lycée pourquoi m'a t il mis une contravention?  
- Mais, ce matin?  
- Je faisait mon stage pour quitter mon lycée au commissariat de Forks tout simplement.  
A cela explique tout.  
- Donc on va être amener à rester ensemble de temps en temps au lycée je pense vu qu'on a les mêmes amis nan? Me dit-il  
Tient j'y avais pas penser et merde comment je fais moi.  
Il voit bien que je sais pas quoi lui dire aussi. Non j'arrive pas à le croire, il s'en va sans attendre aucune réponse de ma part. Bah il revient, je comprend plus rien.  
- Bonjour je m'appelle Edward Hale et toi?  
Je lui fais un grand sourire et lui répond:  
- Moi c'est Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.  
- D'accord Bella, on va rejoindre les autres, ils doivent nous attendre.  
- Oui.  
Edward Hale, le flic est mort et enterré. En face de moi j'ai Edward Hale, le lycéen et ça me va très bien.


	3. Presentation des personnages

**Coucou, déjà je remercie tous le monde pour vos reviews.**  
**Si vous avez des questions à me poser je suis ouverte y'a pas de problèmes.**  
**& avant de poster le troisième chapitre je vais vous expliquer tous les personnages pour l'instant parce que c'est assez difficile à comprendre.**  
**Allez bonne lecture bisous.**

**Il y a :**

**Bella Swan:**  
**Ces parents sont Charlie & Renée divorcés. Elle a comme meilleur amie Alice (et Rosalie qu'elle considère comme sa grande sœur). Elle a comme frère Emmett Cullen. Elle est encore au lycée. 17Ans**

**Emmett Cullen: Ces parents sont morts ( dans un autre chapitre, on saura comment & pourquoi) donc son père adoptif c'est Charlie Swan. Il a 1 ans de plus que Bella sa sœur adoptif. Il est en dernière année de lycée. Son meilleur ami c'est Edward Hale. Et il est amoureux de Rosalie Brandon la sœur d'Alice. Depuis qu'il a 7ans il vit avec Charlie. 18Ans**

**Charlie Swan: Divorcés, il vit avec ces deux enfants, Bella & Emmett depuis 10 ans. Il est le chef de la police du commissariat de Forks. Son meilleur ami Carlisle Brandon. 40Ans**

**Alice Brandon: Ces parents sont Carlisle et Esmée Brandon. Sa meilleur amie est Bella. Elle a une sœur Rosalie. Elle est au lycée. 17Ans**

**Rosalie Brandon: Ces parents sont Carlisle & Esmée Brandon. Sa sœur est Alice. Elle considère Bella comme sa petite sœur. Elle est très attiré par Emmett mais n'ose pas lui dire. Elle est au lycée. 18Ans**

**Carlisle Brandon: Marié à Esmée depuis 20 ans. Il a deux filles avec elle: Alice & Rosalie qu'il adore plus que tout mais ne cache pas qu'il voudrait un garçon. Il est toujours très amoureux d'Esmée. C'est un chirurgien très connu. 39Ans**

**Esmée Brandon; Mariée à Carlisle depuis qu'elle a 18ans et très heureuse car elle a eu une enfance difficile (on saura aussi ça dans un chapitre) Elle est heureuse d'avoir deux filles mais voudrait avoir un garçon pour faire plaisir à son mari. C'est un décoratrice en or. 38Ans**

**Edward Hale: On découvrira ces parents dans un autre chapitre. Il a un frère Jasper. Il était dans un lycée privé mais reviens au lycée public de Forks. Son meilleur ami est Emmett. Il connaissait tous le monde ( Alice, Rosalie Emmett, Charlie) Mais pas Bella. Mais ils vont vite apprendre à se connaître. 17Ans**

**Jasper Hale: On connait pas trop encore ce personnage mais on sait que c'est le frère de Edward et qu'il a vécu pendant 5 ans avec sa mère en Chine.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous auras aidé. J'essaye de poster le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible.**  
**Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Au restaurant

**III/ Au restaurant**

Enfin nous parlons tranquillement en rigolant tous ensemble. Mais c'est vrai que Edward est super mignon mais c'est pas mon genre de garçon, je dis ça parce que Alice depuis le début de la soirée me dit regarde comme il te regarde il t'aime. Mais c'est ridicule, on se connait depuis un jour enfin c'est Alice.  
- Alors Bella, tu va au lycée de Forks l'année prochaine? Me demande Rosalie  
- Oui Oui & toi?  
- Oui, faudrait que je mette en couple ça fait longtemps que je suis célibataire. Dit elle en regardant Emmett qui devient tout rouge. Mon frère amoureux qui aurait pu le croire certainement pas moi en tout cas.  
- Et toi Edward tu vas au lycée publique ou privé? Dit Emmett avec de la déception dans sa voix. Edward me regarde, c'est là que je comprends que personne n'est au courant sauf moi.  
- Oui je vais au lycée publique cette année. Dit il avec un grand sourire.  
Tout le monde regarde Edward et Emmett tout content.  
- Mais on sera tous ensemble l'année prochaine, tout les 5 réunis, je me crois dans un rêve. Dit Emmett rêveur  
- Euh, non pas tout les 5, je dirai tout les 6. Répond Edward  
Et là je réagis tout les 6 mais c'est qui le sixième?  
- Tout les 6, je peux savoir qui est le sixième? Demandai-je  
Tout le monde acquiesce .  
- Mon frère Jasper, il vivait avec ma mère en Chine pendant 5 ans. Il vient de revenir l'année dernière chez moi & notre père donc il vient au lycée de Forks.  
Alors comme ça, Edward avait un frère, je me demande si lui ressemblais.  
- Et pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé? Demanda Emmett  
- Parce que je pensais pas le revoir.  
- Ah.  
Sur ça le diner fut terminé. Ce fut une journée longue en émotion en tout ca. En plus Emmett proposa gentiment de ramené Rosalie & Alice comme par hasard.  
- Euh, Emmett Cullen, je te signale que Papa est parti toute à l'heure et que je n'ai pas de voiture pour rentrer.  
- Ah, euh, bah Edward tu peux raccompagné ma sœur s'il te plait, enfin tu comprend je peux pas laisser Rosalie et Alice rentrées toute seule dans le noir?  
- Oui Oui je comprends très bien, ok je vais la raccompagné.  
Non mais là c'était le bouquet final, c'est Edward qui me raccompagne mais qu'est ce qui peut être chiant Emmett quand il s'y met.  
Alors on y va Bella? Me dis Edward  
Je baissais la tête et dis  
- Oui, Oui on y va, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
Peut être, Edward sera un peu comme un autre grand frère, enfin non comment avoir Edward comme grand frère, il est tellement beau et enfin de compte il est tellement gentil aussi. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu un mec comme ça.  
- Bella ça va?  
- Oui très bien pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu faisait des petits bruits durant ton sommeil dans la voiture.  
Ah, je rêvais. De qui? La question ne se pose même pas. Mais pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effet alors que je le connais à peine?  
- Ouh Ouh Bella, tu rêves les yeux ouverts?  
- Désolé, j'étais dans mes rêves comme tu dis. Lui répondis-je en rigolant.  
Enfin, nous arrivons devant chez moi.  
- Tu veux rentré un peu? Lui proposais-je gentiment.  
- Ton père est là, il doit dormir.  
- Mais non t'inquiète tu peux rentrer si tu veux.  
- OK.

Il rentra, il s'arrêta sur une photo de Emmett & d'un ami à lui.  
- Tu connais aussi son ami?  
- Bien sur que je le connais, c'est moi. Dit il en rigolant  
- Ah bon? A j'avais pas fait attention.  
- En même temps on se connait que depuis un jour. Dit il en se rapprochant assez près.  
Je m'avançais encore plus près de lui et lui dit:  
- T'as tout à fait raison, et on pourra même apprendre à se connaître mieux. Dis je. Je suis étonné de lui avoir dit comme ça.  
Il pencha un peu sa tête et là la porte s'ouvrit et on se sépara directement.  
- Ooh, Edward tu es encore là.  
- Euh oui, j'ai préféré attendre jusqu'à que tu arrive, enfin je vais y aller.  
- D'accord merci beaucoup en tout cas.  
- Bon bah, au revoir Bella, Emmett.  
- Au revoir, Edward. Dit on avec Emmett et moi en même temps.  
On rigola tous ensemble.  
Il part.  
- Bella?  
- Oui Emmett?  
- T'aimes bien Edward, je me trompe?  
- Oui, il est plus gentil que je le pensais.  
Un peu qu'il était gentil, il avait failli m'embrasser sinon il est très gentil.  
- Mouais, mouais. Je suis pas sur que vous restiez amis très longtemps.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demandais je en colère.  
- Parce que vu comment vous vous regardiez. Dit il  
- De, quoi, comment? On se regarde normalement comme deux amis.  
- Oui Oui c'est ça Bella, tu es aveugle ma petite sœur chérie.  
- Bref, je vais me couché moi. Lui dis je pour éviter la conversation.  
- Okay, bonne nuit Bella.  
- Bonne nuit Emmett.  
Je commençai à monter dans ma chambre, quand tout à coup, il ajouta :  
- Tu sais Bella, j'aimerai bien te voir avec Edward, c'est un garçon bien pour toi.  
J'en revenais pas, c'est la première fois que Emmett me disait ça.  
- Euh merci, à demain.

**Voilà Chapitre 3 fini. J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long.  
Merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews.  
J'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire vous plait.  
Petite question: Vous voulez voir Edward & Bella ensemble rapidement ou dans longtemps?  
Bisous à bientôt. ( Je me dépêche de faire le chapitre 4 mais je vais reprendre le lycée donc ça va être dur.) **


	5. Chapter 4 : Prescillia

**IV/ Prescillia**

PDV Bella.

Ma cousine arrive demain, je suis tellement contente. Je l'a voit déjà pas assez souvent donc quand elle vient j'en profite à fond. Elle me manque énormément des fois. C'était un peu comme ma petite sœur à qui je me confiait tout le temps. Mais depuis deux ans elle est partit en voyage donc là elle passe par Berverly Hills la ville où j'habite, bon peut être que pendant 2 semaines après elle retourne en France mais bon je passerai le plus de temps possible avec elle. Il est comme même 22h, et demain son avion arrive à 07h05. Il faut que je dorme un peu, je pense même si je suis exciter comme une puce.

07H05:

Son avion vient d'atterrir enfin. Bon j'imagine que dans 20 minutes, elle va arrivé et je l'a reverrai bientôt. Je suis tellement presser. Emmett ne voulait pas venir pour prétexte que son avion était trop tôt. Mais moi j'étais là. Tiens une fille qui lui ressemble mais non c'est pas elle, pas possible. Mais si.  
- Bella? Mais tu es devenu encore plus belle que tu ne l'étais.  
- Prescillia? Non mais qu'est ce que tu as fait? Tu es plus que belle. Tu es devenu magnifique, t'es mannequin ou quoi?  
Elle rit. Mais c'est vrai, elle était très belle avant mais là, elle est superbe.  
- Non, je ne suis pas mannequin Bella, je peux te demander la même chose tu sais.

- Oh non, ne dis pas ça.  
- Alors tu racontes quoi? T'as un nouveau chéri depuis l'ancien mec lourd?  
Je pense qu'elle parlait de Mike c'est vrai qu'il était chiant ce mec, je sais pas si je devais lui parlé d'Edward.  
- Non, je ne suis plus avec lui et finalement tant mieux. Je suis avec personne en ce moment. Mais j'ai un mec qui m'intéresse beaucoup.  
Et c'est là que je lui raconta toute l'histoire, avec tout les détails dans la voiture.  
- Ah ouais? Emmett a tout gâcher en arrivant en gros?  
- Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça. Lui dis je en rigolant.  
- Et toi, alors pas de mec rien?  
- Non rien.  
Cela m'étonne un peu mais bon. A peine on rentre que Emmett saute sur Prescillia.  
- Ma petite Prescillia, tu m'a tellement manquer.  
- Moi aussi mon petit Memett.  
- Ne m'apelle pas comme ça.  
- Alors ne m'appelle pas « Petite ».  
Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle, je me demande depuis le chemin comme ce fait il qu'elle n'a pas de petit copain. Une fois monté dans ma chambre où elle dormira aussi pendant 2semaines.  
- Alors t'as vraiment pas de petit ami? Lui demandai je. Parce que cela m'étonnait beaucoup.  
- Non je n'en ai pas Bella. Et toi c'est quand qu'il vient ton petit Edward que je vois sa tête pour te donner mon avis.  
- Normalement ce soir ou demain, il passe voir Emmett donc tu le verras au passage.  
- C'est génial. Dis Elle.

Il était 21h, j'attendais avec impatience qu'Edward arrive et que je puisse lui présenter ma cousine, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas craquer sur lui et le draguer. Non je me fais des films, elle n'est pas comme ça. Et c'est là qu'elle me sort de mes pensées, en me disant :  
- Bella, je te connais tu es pensive là. Dis moi que ce passe t'il?  
Devait-je lui dire que j'avais peur qu'elle le drague, que j'avais peur que pendant 2 semaine il reste avec elle et qu'il m'oublie, que j'avais peur qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi après l'avoir vu?  
Et finalement, je lui fit par de toute mes inquiétudes.  
- Bella, Bella, Bella. Crois tu vraiment que je ferai cela à ma cousine? Et crois tu vraiment qu'Edward ne voit pas à quel point tu es une fille gentille adorable et magnifique? Arrête de te faire du soucis. Je vais t'aider à te préparer pour le voir parce qu'il ne doit pas tarder à arriver si je me trompe pas?  
- Tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. Après tout, il a failli m'embrasser sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit. Tu me fais vraiment penser à Alice à toujours vouloir me préparer.  
Elle me prépara et je me retrouva habiller comme cela : ( . )  
Et tout d'un coup, on entendit la sonnette de la maison, Emmett qui sortit de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir. En passant devant ma chambre, il lança :  
- Bella, y a ton Edward chéri. Tu vas pas lui ouvrir? Et il éclata de rire suivit de Prescillia. Moi je devais rouge de honte comme toujours. Ensuite, on descendit, j'étais anxieuse.  
Et là, je le vis. Il était vraiment beau. Prescillia passa devant moi et dit en regardant Edward  
- Salut, je m'appelle Prescillia, je suis la cousine de Bella & d'Emmett. Toi tu es doit être Edward?  
- Euh, oui c'est ça. Enchanté. Dit il avec un sourire d'ange et il ajouta  
- Je pense que tu t'entendrai super bien avec Alice... Mais Emmett le coupa  
- T'inquiète mec, elles se connaissent déjà malheureusement.  
Et là, je m'avança. Et dit:  
- Bonjour Edward, tu vas bien?  
Il me regarda fixement, c'était la première qu'il me voyait de la soirée, & il me regardait bien de haut en bas en détaillant toute mes courbes, et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça. Et il dit enfin.  
- Bonjour Bella, je vais TRES bien et toi? En insistant un peu trop sur le très bien.  
- Moi aussi, je vais très bien, merci.  
Puis je partit dans la cuisine, et je le vis me suivre. Il s'approcha beaucoup de moi & me dis en chuchotant dans l'oreille :  
- Je crois qu'on a pas finit ce qu'on faisait hier, non?  
- Et moi je crois, que je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.  
Il s'approcha encore plus prêt qu'il ne l'était et …

FIN DU CHAPITRE !  
Je suis vraiment désolé de tout le retard mais le lycée c'est difficile.  
Je vais essayer de poster beaucoup plus souvent maintenant.  
Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?  
Je vous laisse à un moment très douteux, hein?  
Que pensez vous de Prescillia?

Je voudrais savoir, si une personne d'entre vous voudrez être ma co webmiss?  
C'est à dire, quand elle veut, elle écrit un chapitre, elle me l'envoie, et je lit voir s'il m'intéresse.  
S'il m'intéresse, je le poste, bien sur, en disant que c'est elle qui a écrit ce chapitre et pas moi.  
S'il ne m'intéresse pas, je dis à ma co webmiss ce que je n'aime pas trop si je peux modifier le chapitre si cela ne la dérange pas. Et je le poste aussi en disant que c'est elle qui l'a écrit.  
Donc si une personne veut bien m'aider à l'être, laissez moi un commentaire avec votre adresse email. Et je vous enverrai un message.

Bisous bisous mes amis !


End file.
